<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday king by Rosethorn22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687382">Birthday king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethorn22/pseuds/Rosethorn22'>Rosethorn22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, gay people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethorn22/pseuds/Rosethorn22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes Baz out to a restaurant for his birthday, but will everything go to plan??? </p><p>This is for the loml Baz Pitch but also for Dara my bff :) enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Simon</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand why we have to do this, Snow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes at him for what must be the 5th (6th???) time in the last 10 minutes. "It's tradition. Everyone comes here on their birthday. And besides, I haven't been in ages- there's a decade old calzone with my name on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds unhygienic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a miracle I managed to persuade him to come in the first place. Trying to embarrass Baz in the most creative ways possible is a new hobby of mine, and having total strangers sing happy birthday to him in a restaurant full of kids? There's nothing more embarrassing than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, you're using humiliating me as an excuse to eat shitty overpriced Italian food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm using shitty overpriced Italian food as an excuse to humiliate you," I say, grinning at him over my shoulder (he refused to get out of the car when we arrived so I'm dragging him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavenly smell of garlic bread fills my nostrils as I push the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We have arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aka Frankie and Benny's in London city centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz sniffs the air with a look of disgust on his face. "You brought me to a place entirely drenched in garlic? Merlin, Snow, I knew you were dense but this is almost impressive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown at him. "I thought it was a myth that vampires can't have garlic?" If anyone would know it's me- I've become somewhat of a vampire expert after living with one for the last 13 years. (Although sometimes it's hard to know what stuff is vampire related and what stuff is just Baz being- well, Baz.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs- (is it weird to think someone sighing is attractive???) and rolls his eyes at me for the 7TH time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a myth, but I'm allergic. You of all people should know this by now- although perhaps this is for the best. I'm an old man now. Maybe I should end it all before my body begins deteriorating and all I'm left with is my sharp wit and melancholy disposition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're 24, Basil. You're not dying, you're just gay and dramatic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once you start the steep slide into non existence you cannot stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew I shouldn't have let you start listening to My Chemical Romance again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We pass someone else having a birthday as the waiter leads us to our table- Dara, it says on one of the banners- and I start to wonder if I should've gone all out on the decorations too. Dara is turning 12 though, not 24, so maybe it's for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start flipping through the menu the minute we sit down, but Baz just sits there with a distasteful look on his face. (He makes frowning gorgeous, somehow) (I’m beginning to realise it was a mistake to go on a restaurant date with someone who doesn’t eat in public). At least he has his birthday sundae to look forward to later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Baz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wish I could say this birthday sucks. Objectively it does- I can’t eat most of the food in this place even if I wanted to- but in truth, I can never truly be grumpy when the human embodiment of the sun is across from me, scanning his menu with childlike enthusiasm. Besides, he’s trying his best (and failing, but that doesn’t make it any less adorable.) The least I can do is be grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t say I’m looking forward to the latter part of this evening, however. Complete strangers knowing my name and what I look like is bad enough, but both of those along with my birthday? It’s a giant privacy violation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention really, really fucking embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow orders and subsequently demolishes his food, as is to be expected. I order chicken strips to nibble on and a cocktail Snow tells me tastes like ‘fruit, but like, if it was actually good’ (to me it just tastes like vodka and too much sugar, but each to their own.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the dreaded moment arrives. The waiter comes and asks if we’re ready for dessert, with a smirk in my direction. Snow almost bounces up and down in excitement. Dread pools in my stomach. I sit, fearfully. I wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the waiters and waitresses with my sundae make their way to our table, the music starts, and another group a few rows on from us begins to sing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday to you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy birthday to you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy birthday dear Daraaaaa”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiters by us shuffle awkwardly as they stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That snotty little child just saved my dignity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Simon</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUCK Dara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Obviously I don’t mean that, he’s just a child. And it's not like he did it on purpose) (...Ok , maybe I mean it just a little bit.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With our evening ruined, all that’s left to do is pay the bill and leave. Baz has perked up an awful lot since that disaster of a celebration- which is good, I suppose. (It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> his birthday, after all.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, with any luck his good mood will last for the rest of the night, and my plans for the rest of the night will go a hell of a lot better if it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at me once we’re back in his car, taking my hand and kissing it before starting the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trying, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that didn’t actually sound like a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imbecile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, I love him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Baz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Frankie and Benny’s isn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my love letter to Frankie and Benny's I hope it was worth your time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>